


The Fourteenth Floor

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to disobey but part of him wondered what she would do to him if he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourteenth Floor

Hotch got off the elevator, turned down the hall, and kept walking. Room 1437 was a corner room; he preferred corner rooms. They were larger and had easy access to exits in case of emergency. This was a smoking floor and he could smell it in the slightly stale air as he twirled the key card in his heavy hand. It slid easily into the lock mechanism but nothing happened. His breath even, Hotch slid it in again and pulled it out. Nothing. The third time would hopefully be the charm. The card slid in, the lock clicked, and the light turned green.

 

Hotch opened the door and stepped into the darkened room. He was hardly able to close it before someone was on him, slamming his body into the door. He made an ‘oof’ sound before her mouth covered his. Hotch wasn’t sure which he wanted more, breath or control; he had neither at the moment. In the end he decided to hell with both of them. He just used his hands to roam across her body, feeling warm skin and lace.

 

A low growl came from his diaphragm when she bit his lip. Running his tongue across it, Hotch tasted the iron from the blood she drew. She started pulling him down the hallway, still kissing and touching. Hotch shrugged out of his jacket while his tie came undone and slid onto the floor. Slipping out of his shoes wasn’t a problem. When he rubbed his pelvis against hers, she moaned into his mouth. Hotch practically screamed when she pushed him away.

 

“Take off your clothes.” There was a sexy command to her voice that made him quiver. He didn’t want to disobey but part of him wondered what she would do to him if he did.

 

He started with his side arm, pulling open the side table drawer and putting it inside. He did the same with his ankle piece. Hotch pulled his dress shirt out of his pants, unbuttoned it, and dropped it in the chair near the bed. The tee shirt came next, the grey dress slacks, and the trouser socks, which left him in boxer briefs.

 

“Take off your clothes.” She repeated.

 

“How about a little reciprocity?” He asked.

 

She moved toward him; Hotch did his best to hide the grin threatening to spread across his face. “Get naked.” Hotch dropped the briefs and stepped out of them. Dropping to her knees, Emily Prentiss licked her lips. “Damn,”

 

“You like what you see?” he asked.

 

She pounced on him; tongue, teeth, and mouth. Hotch grabbed her hair and wrapped it around his fist. There was no feeling in the world like her mouth on him. She didn’t hold back, ever, and it was heaven.

 

“Ohhh,” He threw his head back. “Ohhh baby, oh God.”

 

Emily knew he loved it. There were few who didn’t. Still, Hotch never acted as if it was a given or a privilege. For just that reason it excited Emily even more. She loved that he was nervous when asking for it but dominant while receiving. She wasn’t allergic to hair pulling or dirty words. Actually, she liked it a lot…especially with him.

 

He felt the pull in his stomach; knew he was close. Hotch whimpered and dug his feet into the carpet so he wouldn’t land on the floor. He loved the feeling that blacking out was imminent. It came and went before Hotch pulled her into his arms. The kisses were deep and passionate, tasting himself on Emily’s lips and tongue.

 

“That’ll never get tired.” He murmured.

 

“Mmm, yeah.”

 

Emily jumped up in his arms. Stumbling over to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, Hotch popped the string on her panties. They fell away when the couple landed on the bed. His hand stroked between her thighs; Hotch loved the way she shivered against him.

 

“Do you have it in you, Secret Agent Man?” She asked. “You came with gusto a few minutes ago. Asking for another might be asking too much.”

 

Hotch laughed, kissing her nose.

 

“You're so adorable. I'm sure I have it in me but it really doesn’t matter if I do or don’t.”

 

“It doesn’t?” Her warm hand reached down to stroke him back to life. He was more than halfway there on his own. How spectacular.

 

“All that matters is that you come, baby…as many times as you desire.”

 

Emily kissed him while he unsnapped her bra from the front. The red lace underwear had been sexy and fun. Too bad the panties were decimated now. Hazard of the job, Hotch thought as his lips trailed across her skin. Damn he wanted to take his time. 

 

Anyone who had this wonderland stretched out in front of them shouldn’t have to rush. Her skin called out to him; he felt his mouth start to water. There wasn’t enough time dammit. His lips teased her breasts…teeth sent shivers down her spine. Hotch’s tongue darted out, flicking her left nipple and the silver hoop attached to it.

 

“Mmm, Aaron,” Emily arched her back. “Oh God.”

 

He hardly wanted to stop but knew he had to move on. The way Emily moaned, the way she panted, excited him. She spread her thighs and grinned at her lover.

 

“Damn, I want you.”

 

Hotch didn’t bother to respond. He thrust hard, deep, and listened to the noises she made. It was the height of pleasure mingled with delicious pain. Moving in and out of her, he heard the sounds around them. He inhaled the scents, felt the shivers, tasted the skin, and saw the looks on Emily’s face…it was nearly overwhelming. Hotch loved that; he loved losing control.

 

“Oh God Hotch, touch me, fuck me Aaron, fuck me!”

 

“I am fucking you.”

 

“Touch me!” Emily moaned, her short nails digging into his hips.

 

“What's the magic word?” He asked breathlessly.

 

“Now! Now dammit!”

 

Not willing to wait another moment, Emily’s hand moved over and clit and sent her crashing into her first climax.

 

“Ohhh yeah…” Emily dragged the words out.

 

“You feel better now?” Hotch asked, kissing her.

 

“I need it again.”

 

“Touch yourself, baby. I don’t think you know what that does to me?”

 

Of course she knew what it did to him. It did the same thing to every red-blooded heterosexual male. Emily liked it just as much. As far back in her mind as she was willing to go, she had enjoyed sexual pleasure. Well that wasn’t exactly true. Having sex and enjoying sexual pleasure were two vastly different things. 

 

There were very few able to give Emily what she needed. Though she was doing it to herself right now, it was all part of the magic with Hotch. He was the best. The best fuck, lay, love maker, talker, taster, and man. There may have been one who held a candle to him but it was so long ago Emily almost feared it was a figment of her imagination.

 

“Emily, ohhh Emily, mmm baby, yeah, yeah.”

 

Her clit contracted between her fingers; she whimpered his name as her body tightened around his cock. Hotch groaned and let go. He tried not to but lost his breath and collapsed on top of her. Emily let out the breath she was holding, kissing his temple. Her hands stroked his sweaty back before sliding them down to cup his tight ass. Hotch was still so deep inside of her it felt as if they were one body.

 

“Smile, Agent Hotchner, you're on Candid Camera.”

 

Hotch slowly opened his eyes, turned his head just slightly, and saw the small camcorder on top of the entertainment center. He hadn’t even noticed it when he came in…there were more pressing issues to deal with.

 

“Leverage?” he asked, turning back and placing a kiss on her collarbone. His tongue slid across the skin and relished the taste of her sweat. “You're preparing for our inevitable nasty breakup? Planning to report my blatant sexual harassment to Erin Strauss?”

 

“I don’t give a damn about Erin Strauss.”

 

“Did you really…?”

 

“It’s not on, but it might be fun to turn it on one day. What do you think?”

 

Hotch thought about it as he moved over to the mattress. Emily grabbed a clove from the cigarette case on the nightstand. She lit it, stood, and slipped into his dress shirt. She didn’t bother to button it up and he was glad about that.

 

“I think I'm willing to try almost anything with you.” Hotch replied.

 

“Almost? Where can't I take you, Agent Hotchner?”

 

“I'm not entirely sure. I’ll have to let you know when we’re on the way.”

 

Emily smiled, blowing the smoke from between her lips.

 

“I have to wear that shirt back to Quantico. It’ll be so obvious what I was up to on my lunch break.”

 

“Your big grin will probably make that pretty obvious.” She said.

 

“You're smiling too.”

 

“It’s kinda hard not to. You are…amazing.”

 

“Ditto. C’mere, baby, we hardly have enough time as it is. I want to hold onto you for a few more minutes.”

 

Emily took one last drag of the clove and put it out. She climbed back into the bed, kissing him. Hotch sighed, holding her tight to him.

 

“I love you, Emily Prentiss.” He whispered.

 

Hearing that was still new and it made Emily want to break into song and dance around. She looked into his eyes, giving him tender Eskimo kisses.

 

“I love you too.” She took Hotch’s face in her hands. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

“I stopped being afraid of everything. You know what, that’s not quite true. I still worry, I even have fears, and if I would’ve given in to them and stayed away from you it wouldn’t have changed the fact that I love you.”

 

“You say things like that and then I have to let you go…not fair.”

 

Hotch smiled, kissing her again. He didn’t want to get out of the bed either but had been gone for over an hour. He wanted to lie there, holding on to her, touching her, taking her again and again. Duty called though, duty always called.

 

“Can I see you later?” he asked.

 

“Yes, but now I have to let you go.”

 

Hotch nodded, moving out of her arms and out of bed. He went to take a quick shower so that he wouldn’t return to work smelling like Emily Prentiss. Even if she was taking a few days off to relax, her teammates would still remember what she smelled like. It was hard to fly under the radar covered in eau de Emily. Still, as he washed his skin with expensive hotel soap, Hotch looked forward to putting on the dress shirt and having her on him for the rest of the day.

 

***

                                                                                                                                                            

  
 


End file.
